The present invention relates to a bucket construction for a bucket of a front end loader, which is made in a manner that permits automated or robot assembly and final welding of the parts and subassemblies.
Prior art buckets for front end loaders are generally welded assemblies, which require a large amount of hand welding and assembly, and thus the cost is increased. In many instances the bucket parts and subassemblies are assembled in a manner so that a robot controlled welding head cannot access the desired weld line.
The prior art buckets also are made of many individual pieces that require welds for assembly. Thus reducing the number of parts is desirable.